bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DemonisAOH
Poet I saw your message on Abce's talk page and are you really a published poet? Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 00:14, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Cool. Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 13:48, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Bakugan Role Play Would you like to play as Shun in bakugan role play a wiki me and rec are making you can change his attribute bakugan anything if you dont like shun u can always be urself Minxelfinforever (talk) 07:43, June 16, 2010 (UTC)Minxelfinforever Thank you kindly! Well thank you kindly! My Quake Drago got really exited from that. From:Happy Hyena12. MAD!!! THE MADNESS, THE MADNESS!!! I WILL HAVE JUSTICE!!! 23:31, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Steelearth14 http://bakuganroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Bakugan_Role_Play_Wiki --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 23:53, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Roleplay http://bakuganroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Bakugan_Role_Play_Wiki you here? if you can. call me oh ok yea sure thats fine. your going to toys r us right if you are try to get me a haos if you do i will pay you back with either 6$ or a new bakugan when i get to wal-mart again ^_^ i am being negotiable XD Darkus Rayne/ FLIPITYWIDGET / *sigh* my coredem loves the keyboard/ LAMA O.o did i spell that right/ helix drago does to T.T (talk) 13:14, June 18, 2010 (UTC) uhh well first on my list is definetly Splight. if they dont have that then i want Merlix(sp) 3rd is a mystic chancer 4th is a quake dragonoid so if they dont have splight then get me a merlix if they dont have merlix get me a mystic chancer if they dont have mystic chancer then get meh a quake dragonoid. so many of them XD Darkus Rayne/GONNA STAY AT THE YMCA/OMG STFU PHOSPHOS/why do strikeflier and phosphos love to argue T.T (talk) 13:24, June 18, 2010 (UTC) hey i got my cell phone back so call me on my phone Wait 1) you hate darkus 2) i needed the darkus strikeflier that way i could keep V. in balance V.Dharak:master its ok im sure you'll get another bakugan in a couple of months thanks for trying to cheer me up dharak but at the state my family's in now i doubt it V.Phosphos:I PLAYED DIMENSIONS THRICE!!!!!!!!!XD lol i taugh her that word XD Darkus Rayne/GONNA STAY AT THE YMCA/OMG STFU PHOSPHOS/why do strikeflier and phosphos love to argue T.T (talk) 20:54, June 18, 2010 (UTC) i thought you hated darkus and your uncle didnt want you on BD for viruses howd you enter them omg i hate you so much i really need a haos Darkus Rayne/GONNA STAY AT THE YMCA/OMG SHUT UP PHOSPHOS/why do strikeflier and phosphos love to argue T.T (talk) 21:07, June 18, 2010 (UTC) well now to beg my mom to take me to wal-mart bye Darkus Rayne/GONNA STAY AT THE YMCA/OMG SHUT UP PHOSPHOS/why do strikeflier and phosphos love to argue T.T (talk) 21:12, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Reply What do you mean by "I will not bow"? Steelearth14 (talk) 18:59, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Check my new blog!!! Ahh... Herr Airzel. Back form the battlefield ya? Zis is good! Most people say to me "Hyena look at that Aranaut or that Longfly." But i say to them "NEIN! The modern question is science, the science of Avior!" He he he... I`m just fooling around!!! You should go check my new blog, it`s a blog for youtube videos!!! There we can all put things that you watch!!! This is from: Fooling Hyena12... I don`t actually talk german... But keep going Airzel!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Did you check my new blog? If you did, what do you think? ☆ OK, Counter will use a Trap again. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 01:23, June 22, 2010 (UTC) OK. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 01:30, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Watch them!!!!! Herr Airzel... Go and check my new videos and song videos from: "Youtube videos!!! Ramdomly!!!" But you can only watch the song videos thats important! Or just leave them be and go to your regular work... But i`m begging you to watch atleast the song videos!!! This is optional!!! Ou, and have you watched the "Tears" music video? It includes pictures!!! And again, i`m begging you to watch the "Tears" music video!!! This is optional!!! This begging is from: Begging, crying because the sad songs of the videos Hyena12!!! ☆ I just listend a Tool song. It was...creepy. Now you comment This . [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 18:52, June 22, 2010 (UTC) A Classic. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 19:03, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Bakugan Dimensions Tournament Hey! It's DarkusMaster, here to remind you about the tournament today. Go here, learn where to go, find your time zone for the time, and get ready to brawl! I hope to see you there! Dark[[User Talk:DarkusMaster|us''Ma]]''ster'' I did I had to she said an inappropriate word on the wiki. I did it for 3 days--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 00:00, June 25, 2010 (UTC) I am Sorry to say that but I ws on finals and I had alot of stress--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 01:18, June 25, 2010 (UTC) I know I just want you to tell this Hyena I am on BD--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 01:21, June 25, 2010 (UTC) HI AIRZEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HI AIRZEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How ya doing? I`m putting pics on almost everybodys talk pages so they would look prettier!!!!!!!!! See ya, don`t want to be ya!!!!!!!!!! I lost..... Airzel i lost in ebay!!!!!! I missed the Darkus Strikeflier, Dharak, Hyper Dragonoid and Avior!!!!!!!!!!! But i did got something else... I buyd today from ebay a Pyrus Strikeflier, Darkus Phosphos, Darkus Dharak, Darkus Clawsaurus, Twin destruktor and Airkor!!!!! But i lost the Hyper Dragonoid, Avior and strikeflier... IT WAS TOO LATE!!!!!!!!!! But at least i got something else!!!!!!!!!!!!!! From: Sad and Happy Hyena12!!!!!! There, there Airzel!!!!!!!! I think i`m gonna lose (when BD id worldwide) when i first go there... IT`S MY FEAR!!!!!!!!!!!! How is it going? HI AIRZEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How is it going? Got any news? Should i buy a Darkus Aranaut or a Pyrus Aranaut? I can`t decide!!!!!!!!!! Okay Airzel!!!!!!!!!! Thanks for helping me!!!!!!!!!!!! This is: Internet Hyena12!!!!!!!!!! Your new sig fits on you!!!!!!!!!!!! From:Hyena12!!!!!!!!!!! BIG NEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AIRZEL!!!!!!!!!!!!! Maxus69 is BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He didn´t actually never leave this place!!!!!!!!!!!! It´s a long story about hes crazy computer!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Go and see!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hyena the skull cleaver. 08:44, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Stuff about BD... Bakugan Dimensions is down for maintenance!!!!!!!!!!! I wonder what spinmaster is doing... Hyena the skull cleaver. 10:06, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Two timer!!!!!!!!!! Now BD is back on!!!!! For you!!!!!!!Hyena the skull cleaver. 10:37, June 27, 2010 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY AIRZEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hyena the skull cleaver. 12:09, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Got a second? Airzel, can you help me with my new page? Because it`s not ready yet and i acsidently pushed the "Save page button" so lets start editing!!!!!!!!!Hyena the skull cleaver. 17:15, June 27, 2010 (UTC) MAD! 'CRAZY PEOPLE! MAD I TELL YOU, MAD!!!' 5teel-o4teen (talk) 18:20, June 27, 2010 (UTC) friends im not ur friend Hi Got a question. Who said that the NV characters will be in the movie? It doesn't make any sense. 5tee1-O4teen (talk) 15:51, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Reply I was just wondering, so ok, thanks. Also, I have been here for a while, but I only made an account a month ago. But, I have been editing as an anon since the end of the original series. 5tee1-O4teen (talk) 16:12, June 28, 2010 (UTC) HI AGAIN AIRZEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HI AIRZEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hyena the skull cleaver. 18:12, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Should i chance my sig? I can´t decide again!!!!!!!!!! HUH? "RPV code", what? Hyena the skull cleaver. 18:21, June 28, 2010 (UTC) well my name isnt on ur username i didnt mean im not ur friend its just on ur user page it doesnt say my name Re: Wait, so are you in? My team is called'' United Attribute Brawlers Alliance. 5tee1-O4teen (talk) 21:27, June 28, 2010 (UTC)'' Reply Ok then! I get a link? Your day will also come! Rec, and Zacten 5tee1-O4teen (talk) 21:37, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: Who is Darkus Bagros? 5tee1-O4teen (talk) 15:54, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Airzel!!! I´m in a "cage"!!! HI AIRZEL!!!!!!! I´m stuck in my house... downstairs!!! I´m guardin my dog´s that they would brake anything... Because my mom and dad are in a "partie". And they are there the hole night!!! And i´s hot here... well see you soon!!!! Hyena the skull cleaver. 22:24, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Dear Airzel... I was checking Steelearth´s blog for making his team... and do you now what i saw??? Hmmmmm.....???????? WHAT WAS IT ABOUT "Attribute United" THING!!!!!!!! Hmmmmmmmm?????????????? Are you trying to betray me? Hmmmmmmmmmmmm?????????? IS THIS A TRICK????????????? Hmmmmmmmmmmm?????????????? Hyena the skull cleaver. 20:16, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Bye Airzel!!!!!! BACK TO EBAY!!!!!! Hyena the skull cleaver. 20:23, July 4, 2010 (UTC) HIIIIIIIIIIIIII AIRZELLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hyena the skull cleaver. 13:21, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Let´s be in my Conservation blog!!!!! It´s more easy. Hyena the skull cleaver. 13:27, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for fixing the size of my photos on the Dan Kuso page:) Photos No. Hey hi Airzel ! happy editing!What is your favourite bakugan and attribute?Computers Will take over the universe!! (talk) 19:57, July 4, 2010 (UTC) and your favourite bakugan?Computers Will take over the universe!! (talk) 20:01, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Roleplay? How do you play in the roleplay, btw...yeah, i sound like a n00b... do i post on 2.9.0 MasterKatara411 (talk) 16:15, July 5, 2010 (UTC) yes. yes you do. :'( I'm not your friend? :'( If you wanna spam, scram! Agent Z is the man! Word! (talk) 21:47, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Featured user HEY!!! You are a featured user!! Good job!! Just look under community on that menu on the side of the wiki. You can't run, you can't hide. I'm gonna eat you YUM YUM YUM!!!! Drago99 (talk) 02:49, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Ok, you know the search bar when you are looking for an article? Underneath it says like Bakugan Wiki, Bakugan Wiki Ideas and requests. Just look down the menu until you see community, put your moue on it and will say featured users,current events and community portal? Put your mouse on featured users and it will say the usernames of the 7 most people with the most edits. You can't run, you can't hide. I'm gonna eat you YUM YUM YUM!!!! Drago99 (talk) 16:35, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Tell me when the time comes... HI AIRZEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Airzel, when the episodes start again leave a message to my talkpage because i might be in the Spyro the Dragon wiki, okay??? See ya!!!!!!!!!!! Hyena the skull cleaver 17:19, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Airzel... i have been helping Spyro the dragon wiki. The place was kinda poor... If you want we can always do some weird stuff!!!!!!!! I´m open!!!!!!!! Hyena the skull cleaver 18:13, July 10, 2010 (UTC) ...Okay Airzel!!!!! See you in there!!!!!!!! I´m going there now!!!!!!!!!! Hyena the skull cleaver 18:17, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Dear Airzel... Airzel, i´m sorry that i wasn´t yesterday so much in here... because yesterday was HOT!!!!! There was no wind at all so my room was a sauna then, and my computer was HOTTER!!!!!!! I was afraid that it will EXPLODE!!!!!!!!!!! And today one of my friends from school comes to visit me so i will be gone for a while, okay??? See ya, don´t wanna be ya!!!!!!!!! Hyena the skull cleaver 09:25, July 12, 2010 (UTC) FYI Strikeflier is a he! not a she! Heres some links!!!!!!!!!! Airzel, heres some links which will help you understand Spore more... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A4TZIPjQ5ro, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IW3KFNaEmew&feature=related, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oyPDYnv7Es8&feature=related, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MOomnqeFntw&feature=related, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XC88N2n9cgc&feature=related, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tcpkAEXR9ic&feature=related, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hvm42mUrz5Q&feature=related, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=57tEnOkOec0&feature=related. I hope all these will work... The Dark Master 21:12, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Airzel!!!!!!!!!!! Chek my blog please!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Just check the blog... The Dark Master 19:27, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Oh Hi Airzel!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have a kitten!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Whatever... How ya doing??? The Dark Master 06:30, July 14, 2010 (UTC) HHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Dark Master 13:16, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, Tasuki is not here... We can´t meet everyday you know? He lives a little further... How ya doing? Did those links help you understand spore more??? The Dark Master 13:20, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Sad... :(): The game would be fun... We would do bakugans there!!! Theres already too much pokemon Spore!!!!!!!!!!!! Would you want a a link to a video called "Angry German Kid plays spore."????????? It´s funny ;)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay, wait few minutes!!!!!!!!!!!! The Dark Master 13:30, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Ta-daaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!! The Angry German kid plays spore!!!!!!!!! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6uQfdkgDVDc. I hope this works... The Dark Master 13:35, July 14, 2010 (UTC) DANG!!!!!!!!!!!!! Plan B!!!!!!!!!!!!! Go to youtube and write (angry german kid plays spore). it should be the first!!!!!!!!!!! The Dark Master 13:37, July 14, 2010 (UTC) I KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!! The video is HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Dark Master 13:44, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Muu? The Dark Master 13:52, July 14, 2010 (UTC) O...kay... Muu? The Dark Master 13:56, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Leave a message when your ready!!! The Dark Master 16:28, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Well whatever!!!!!!!! The Dark Master 17:36, July 14, 2010 (UTC)